chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Adamant Prime
World: 'Adamant Prime *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Major Civilised Shrine World *'Tithe: 'Non Adamant Prime's tithe was declared nix for all time by the Emperor himself in honour of their resilience through the Age of Strife. *'Population: '14 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Military Dictatorship. Adamant Prime and Subsector Adamantis is ruled by the highly militarised Xerant Dynasty, who can trace their ancestry back to the human coalition this planet commanded in the Age of Strife. The current head of the Xerant Dynasty and therefore the ruler of Adamant Prime & Subsector Adamantis is '''Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant. 'Description ' Adamant Prime was colonised eons ago during the Dark Age of Technology, named after the famously strong metal due to the planet's purpose as a defence against the many agressive xenos races that occupied the galactic rim, and during this time it formed a joint government with several surrounding planets. As the fortunes of humanity turned and the Age of Strife closed in, the commanders of Adamant Prime responded to the emergence of psykers much more quickly than most, regrettably but mercilessly eliminating any psykers they found both on their own planet and the others in their alliance. This quick reaction allowed this coalition to avoid many of the warp-related horrors that plagued the rest of humanity, but did not help them avoid the resulting isolation and vicious assaults of the Cygnoid Coalition that sensed weakness in the species of man, travelling from beyond the galactic rim to assault Sector Deus. As the planet of the coalition closest to the galactic rim and the Cygnoid hordes, Adamant Prime gave everything in defence of the region. It's once verdant forests were reduced to ash, it's cities crumbled to rubble, rebuilt, and crumbled once more as the planet suffered assaults over and over from the inhuman invaders. For centuries practically every inhabitant of Adamant Prime could expect to die in combat, be that sooner or later, as the entire planet became an endless battlefield, allied and enemy fleets meeting in the skies above and never gaining an upper hand over the other. As Adamant Prime kept the enemy at bay, the other planets of the coalition worked ceaselessly to keep them supplied. Provisions from Auburn, elite soldiers from Rampage, penal legions from Sepulchrum, and machinery and equipment from New Ganymede made of minerals from New Callisto, all funelled through Annulus to Adamant Prime. Their resistance was not to be in vain however, and salvation arrived with the Imperial Army as the Great Crusade finally reached Sector Deus. The Imperial's cast aside the Cygnoids, obliterating their armies and fleet, and reducing their worlds in the Sector to dead rocks. The human coalition rejoiced, and joined the Imperium without hesitation. Adamant Prime was rebuilt grander than ever before, statues and monuments to their glory paving every street and dominating every square. Following the ascension of the Emperor to the golden throne and rise of the Imperial Cult, Adamant Prime was declared a Shrine World of holy significance because of its status as a symbol of humanity's victory over xenos. In M34 the Cygnoid Coalition attacked Subsector Adamantis yet again. After a long, brutal and bloody assault the Cygnoids were halted and pushed back at Adamant Prime by the command of General Luripedes. Luripedes would then command a small crusade that destroyed the remainder of the Cygnoid forces in the Sector. General Luripedes was named an Imperial Saint after his death, and his preserved skeleton lies in Saint Luripedes' Redoubt, the grand cathedral of the planetary Capital and host to millions of pilgrims a year. During the Long Storm in M36 that isolated Sector Deus from the rest of the galaxy, Adamant Prime used its political and military might to maintain control of the majority of the Subsector in the absence of greater Imperial presence. When the storm died down and Artorion Belisarius led his crusade back into Sector Deus, Adamant Prime and Subsector Adamantis had been seemingly unaffected by their isolation and readily returned to the Imperial fold. In the 41st Millennium, Adamant Prime stands as a tribute to the resilience of humanity and is considered one of the crown jewels of Sector Deus. The planet is one of the most favoured pilgrimage sites across the Sector and beyond, not only for the religious significance of Adamant Prime but also for the better life it can offer to most. Adamant Prime is most popular during the 7th month when the Adamantian holiday of Luripedes' Day occurs, and large numbers of Sector Nobility flock here to emphasise their piety and curry favour with the Xerants. *'Technology:' - Good - The massive population, lack of tithe and large amount of tourism afford Adamant Prime incredible wealth and therefore excellent technology. *'Military:' See The Adamant Army below. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima - Adamant Prime still serves as defence for the edge of the sector, and if it were to fall after everything it has survived effects on morale across the sector would be crippling. Additionally it is a critical military lynchpin, as the Adamant Army represents a large percentage of the Sector's military strength. *'Loyalty: '96% - To oppose the Imperium that ended the planet's seemingly endless suffering and war is considered the most abhorent thing possible on Adamant Prime. The highly regimented and militaristic culture enforces an additional sense of loyalty, and Adamant Prime's general pleasantness compared to most worlds of the Imperium also helps to discourage any thoughts of dissent. Pro-democratic rebels that oppose the Xerant dictatorship are a small but recurring problem. 'The Adamant Army' The Adamant Army is the official Planetary Defence Force of Adamant Prime. However as the Governor of Adamant Prime is always afforded an Imperial Guard rank of at least Lord General, the Adamant Army functions as a subdivision of the Sector Imperial Guard. The Adamant Army is one of the three most powerful Imperial Guard subdivisions in Sector Deus, along with the Athenian Legion and the Maltan Guard. 'Command & Postings' Much like the militaries of Fortress Worlds, whilst the entirety of the Adamant Army is theoretically under the command of the interstellar Imperial Guard, the vast majority at any one time are stationed on Adamant Prime itself for defence. Meanwhile other parts of the Adamant Army are sent elsewhere on the orders of the planet's Lord General (who may themself be acting under orders from the Sector Lord General Militant), to an enormous variety of postings. Some of these interstellar postings may be banal & routine and within Sector Deus; for example an entire Corps of the Adamant Army is stationed on the nearby agri-world of Auburn for its defence. Postings and assignments within Sector Deus are often temporary & rotated, meaning the Adamantian Guardsmen will eventually return home. Other postings however are more like the typical assignments of tithed Imperial Guard units, to far off Sectors, warzones, and crusades in response to calls for reinforcements from other Imperial Guard commanders. From such postings the average Guardsman is unlikely to ever return, and so the Adamant Army typical prefers to select volunteers for this glorious but one-way duty. Meanwhile the highest ranking officers & commanders of these foreign postings are often highly trusted servants of the Xerant Dynasty or indeed Xerant Dynasty members themselves, and are easily capable of making their way back to Adamant Prime at the close of their involvement in the campaign. Thus many generations of Xerant Dynasty heirs have gained experience in warzones across the Segmentum, before returning to Adamant Prime in their older age having truly earned the rank of Lord General they are set to inherit. Additionally, by responding to these far-off calls for men the Adamant Army has cultivated a large amount of favour from Imperial Guard commanders across the Segmentum, though most significantly within Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b. 'Composition & Personnel' While the Adamant Army is based in the Adamant System - and the vast majority consists of native Adamantians - the tithed troops of other planets in the Subsector come under its umbrella. This is because the Governor & Lord General of Adamant Prime is also the Governor & Supreme Imperial Guard commander of the whole Subsector, and thus these units come under his purview regardless. The largest systems in the Subsector, such as Praetor IX and the Jovian System are mostly left to control their own militaries for their own defence. Therefore the foreign regiments that come under the command of the Adamant Army are chiefly hardy deathworlders from Rampage, penal legions from Sepulchrum, and elite Orbital Drop Troop Regiments from Artorion's Gate. The Adamant Army and the foreign regiments that come under its umbrella are truly colossal - numbering at least 200 million strong - and can be found posted across Subsector Adamantis, though as previously stated the vast majority are Adamantian and posted in the Adamant System itself. As a fully formed and independant Imperial Guard and Planetary Defence Force the Adamant Army has an enormous variety of positions to suit almost any career preference. The central Adamant Army has every ground combat role imaginable for those who can meet the rigorous physical standards, while the enormous number of support positions are open to almost anyone who can meet much more basic requirements. Approximately 10% of Adamant Prime's population will serve in one of the Adamant Army's support units at some point in their life, including engineering, communications, medical, supply, and other logistical services, often as a way to attain qualifications for employment in the private sector. The Adamant Army also contains the Adamant Army Naval Force (AANF), a massive terrestrial Navy that patrols the oceans of the Adamant System. The AANF consists of dozens of aircraft carriers, missile destroyers, artillery gunships, and patrol boats, and has its own vessel crew & support divisions as well as an aviation component for aircraft carriers and marine units for amphibious combat. The Adamant Army Air Force (AAAF) is the atmosphetic & low-orbit airborne force of the Adamant Army, consisting of hundreds of Aeronautica Wings that operate in-atmosphere to support ground operations, and dozens of Orbital Defence Wings that are used to engage hostile starships and enemy attack craft in low-orbit with void-grade interceptors and bombers. The AAAF again has its own divisions of aircrew & support personnel, and an infantry force for airbase security. The Adamant System Defence Force (ASDF), the spaceborne defences of the system, technically comes under the authority of the Imperial Navy though its personnel are recruited much like those of the Adamant Army. The ASDF consists of over a dozen Defence Monitor squadrons and many small fast patrol ships, along with a massive array of orbital defence platforms, armed docks, and defence stations above several planets in the System. Furthermore escorts and capital ships of Battlegroup Adamantis are often docked in the Adamant System. 'Equipment & Ethos' The Adamant Army is - by a vast margin - the largest employer in the Adamant System and the biggest volunteer force in the Sector. Unlike typical Fortress Worlds Adamant Prime does not practice regular conscription (though historically has enacted it in times of extreme need), yet still has sufficient personnel due to the long & proud military history of the planet and the excellent benefits for the typical soldier of the Adamant Army. Personnel in the Adamant Army enjoy superior pay, equipment, facilities, and other benefits than any other large PDF or Imperial Guard subdivision in the Sector, thanks largely to Adamant Prime's lack of enforced tithe and the large amount of resources tithed to them by other planets in the Subsector. This ensures that every single volunteer soldier of the Adamant Army is highly motivated and highly professional. Where the Athenian Legion is known for its discipline & orthodoxy and the Maltan Guard is known for its sheer grit & determination, the Adamant Army is famous for dedication to the mission & honourable conduct in each and every soldier, and enlisted soldiers of the Adamant Army have been observed persuing their objective doggedly despite the absence of officers or Commissars forcing them to do so. Equipment of the Adamant Army can be easily identified by the Army's symbol - an embossed silver 'A' backed by two crossed lasguns and fronted with a human skull - found on almost every piece of equipment from vox-sets to Baneblades. The standard-issue flak armour design used by the Adamant Army has a single angled breastplate that carries their rank symbol with an articulated midsection beneath and a flat backplate behind, along with curved pauldrons and squared greaves & knee guards. The standard-issue helmet is squared with a low back, and has a pull-down faceguard made of thin plasteel that protects the face & neck from shrapnel. This flak armour is typically dark green in colour, but is almost always repainted in whatever camouflage pattern best fits the environment. The standard-issue carapace armour worn by Grenadiers and Officers follows a similar design but is made of smooth, metallic ceramite and much more extensive, covering all sides of the legs, arms and wrists with additional curved plates along with flakweave gauntlets and articulated plates over the boots. Adamant-pattern carapace armour also incorporates a stronger helmet with a crossguard along the chin that protects the neck with a thick flakweave curtain, and a ceramite pull-down faceguard that can stop a low-calibre bullet and shield the wearer from extreme heat. The faceguard has eye lenses and a sealed rim and so - when used in conjunction with the appropriate pattern of rebreather - creates a sealed fit around the wearers' face for hostile conditions. The standard enlisted combat uniform worn beneath flak (or carapace) armour is made of dark green flakweave, and consists of heavy cargo trousers and a long-sleeved cargo shirt. However these are also typically replaced with more suitable camouflage patterns for certain postings, and may be augmented with underlayers for cold postings or replaced with shorts & short-sleeves for hot postings. Their combat boots are made of Auban grox-leather & rubber with flakweave lining and are of excellent quality, and Adamant Army combat boots are much prized by foreign units for their comfort and durability. Combat webbing worn over armour is typically issued in-deployment by regimental quartermasters, and consists of appropriately coloured bandoliers and pouches. Of particular note is that - thanks to their high level of funding - every soldier in the Adamant Army carries a sidearm in addition to their primary weapon and combat knife. This is usually a laspistol but some prefer autopistols, stub automatics, or even hand cannons, and this can give a nasty surprise to foes who let their guard down. Officers of the Adamant Army have several uniforms. In combat they wear the same uniform as the enlisted solders, though many prefer to wear a peaked cap instead of a helmet so they can stand out to their troops. They also have a 'Staff' uniform for everday use that consists of a pale green dress shirt, straight black creased trousers, and polished shoes along with a peaked cap, though there is some leeway for personal preference. Meanwhile the officers' Dress uniform adds a formal, silvery-grey high-neck jacket, with room for medals on the breast and rank on the shoulders. Despite its impracticality some high-ranking officers still prefer to take to the field in their dress uniform (though always don boots instead of shoes), though their medal-stacked chests & clear fearlessness can have a positive effect on their troops. 'Locations' Adamant Prime's surface is approximately 60% water and most of the landmass is contained within two primary continents, which mostly occupy the northern hemisphere whilst the southern hemisphere is mostly ocean. It has a typical temperate climate with tropical heat near the equator, freezing temperatures at the poles, and large swathes of relatively mild weather in between. The western continent houses the majority of Adamant Prime's population and is a verdant land that would be considered by most in the Imperium to be a paradise. Food is plentiful despite the high population, there are no lethal extremes of weather on the vast majority of the western continent, and while there are some dangerous native predators none compare to the horrors found upon Death Worlds. The eastern continent however was the location of most of the conflict during the Cygnoid siege of M34, and has never fully recovered. Most of the eastern continent is a wasteland of ash, rock and destroyed cities - pockmarked with massive craters from the impact of both ordnance and voidships - and is mostly used as a training site for the Adamant system's colossal military, the encampments of countless regiments strewn throughout the wastelands as they perform manoeuvres and basic training. However in the millennia since the Luripedes Campaign the coastlines have recovered somewhat, and house a few cities. Notable locations on Adamant Prime: *'The Capital' - Known simply as 'The Capital', this is Adamant Prime's bureaucratic, social, and spiritual centre. Located on the eastern half of Adamant Prime's western continent, it is an enoromus urban expanse hundreds of miles in breadth but sufficiently sparse and open enough to retain a pleasant appearence and living standards. The Capital contains an enormous range of urban environments from city parks to residential blocks, to skyscraper clusters, and to opulent manor houses. There are several orbital stations and docks in geosynchronous orbit above The Capital, and while most are dedicated transit links several are instead powerful defensive stations or warship anchorages. The Capital has a large, constant influx & outflow of pilgrims from across the Sector, but its population is usually somewhere between 4 and 5 billion. Notable districts: **'The Xerant Palace' - A massive ornate fortress that serves as the centre of bureaucratic control for the entire subsector. It is also considered the official home of all members of the Xerant Dynasty, and its opulent halls are lined with ancient relics, artworks and trophies gathered over the millennia of their rule. The Xerant Palace is located in the centre of the Capital, at one end of the Grand Parade Road. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant' - The most powerful man in the subsector resides here with a large portion of his Dynasty. His official court contains several of his many offspring and trusted comrades from decades of warfare. ***'Master of the Adamantis Administratum Stacker Hyperboros' - One of the Lord Generals most important seconds, Stacker is a powerful member of the Hyperboros Dynasty and oversees all the Administratum operations including planetary tithes, military supplies, and all official records. **'Grand Parade Road' - An enormous ten-lane, 10km long highway of ferrocrete and ceramite that runs between the Xerant palace and St. Luripedes Redoubt. A popular trail for pilgrims to walk upon arrival, the Grand Parade Road (as its name suggests) also hosts regular military parades. **'St. Luripedes' Redoubt' - Located 10km south of the planetary palace at the other end of the Grand Parade Road. This ancient cathedral is one of the most popular pilgrim destinations in the Sector. Taking a roughly circular shape this enormous place of worship is lined with ancient paintings, statues and shrines and the interior is a large shallow basin shape almost a kilometre in diameter, ringed with serried rows of curved pews all facing towards the middle. At the centre - visible to all - is the preserved skeleton of Saint Luripedes himself, clad in burnished silver armour with his claymore upon in chest and encased within a large casket of pure diamantine crystal. The roof of the cathedral has numerous spires that house the senior preachers, while attached to the rear of the cathedral is a large convent of Adepta Sororitas. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Irell Xerant' - This powerful member of the Ecclesiarchy holds regular sermons for thousands of Adamantians and pilgrims. As the most senior & respected Priest in the Subsector, Irell is a highly influential member of the High Synod of Sector Deus and while he avoids overtly supporting any one faction he is known to have links with both the Iron Monks and Eaglebearers. ***'Archbishop Calys Ortor' - An incredibly old priest that holds authority over the Capital itself, while Irell Xerant attends to the entire planet. Archbishop Ortor is rendered nearly immobile by his life sustaining implants, and so mostly performs the administrative tasks of the Ecclesiarchy with the help of his personal bodyguard/assistant, Sister Bryanna. ***'Canoness Commander Stefanie Malin' - This woman commands the contingent of the Order of Bloody Tears that resides here, numbering roughly two hundred and fifty Sisters of Battle. Several hundred Sisters Hospitaller and Sisters Dialogous also call this place home, but they are often posted elsewhere in the capital. **'Fort Primus' - The oldest still-active military fortress in the entire Sector, and located only a few kilometres east of the planetary palace. Fort Primus is an example of pre-Imperial military installations, with a curious lack of aquila iconography and large, flat defensive walls & turrets rather than the detailed and buttressed forms prefferred by modern architects. Fort Primus is home to several elite Grenadier Regiments, ready to defend the capital centre at a moment's notice. **'Residential Areas' - Large areas of The Capital are devoted to civilian habitation, and it ranges massively in quality from basic hab blocks to opulent Noble mansions. Some of the wealthiest Dynasties in the sector choose to make their home in Adamant Prime's affluent areas (though many others eschew the option as the treatment of commoners on Adamant Prime is much more regulated than the Nobility's usual home of Hive Worlds). Generally speaking military titles are the only recognised honorifics bestowed on Adamant Prime itself. However individuals with titles of Nobility bestowed by another world or institutional practice are still referred to by their proper title (be they Lord, Duke, or otherwise). Notable inhabitants: ***'Ohrandium Manor' - Home of the Navigator House Ohrandium, a close ally of House Jaenar that mostly services Imperial institutions like the Imperial Navy. House Ohrandium comprises of roughly 150 Navigators and whilst most are usually away on assignments this enormous, opulent manor is capable of housing all of them in extreme luxury. It is incredibly well defended by not only House Serfs but also soldiers of the Adamantian Military, and is rumoured to possess void shielding. ***'Evonte Dynasty' - A wealthy family of business owners, most famous for the chain of hotels that bears their name. Evonte establishments are located mostly throughout the Capital but they have at least some presence in every civlised corner of the system. Younger members of the dynasty are somewhat notorious for decadant socialite behaviour. ***'Varkorsus Dynasty' - This Dynasty is known for their large industrial holdings, ranging from plasma refineries to whole manufactorum districts. The Varkorsuses have large contracts with the Xerant Dynasty to produce munitions for the Adamant Army, and they fiercely protect their business interests. ***'Arandale Dynasty' - Strong, longtime allies of the Xerant Dynasty. The Arandales are a relatively peaceful family of nobles who own enormous farmland holdings on Adamant Prime and Adamant Secundus. Their primary holdings consist of the large agrarian region of Weselton on Adamant Secundus. ****'Maginos Arandale' - The patriarch of the dynasty. ****'Artor Arandale' - Son of Maginos. Artor is married to Lady Serenus Xerant Arandale, a daughter of Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant. ****'Cleo Arandale' - A young Dynasty member and prominent socialite figure in the young Adamantian Noble circles. ***'Grant Dynasty' - The Grant Dynasty own a large textiles conglomerate and are also known for their history of military service. They produce most of the uniforms for the Adamant Army and enjoy a good standing with the Xerant Dynasty for their efforts. ****'General Lucius Grant' - Patriarch of the Grant Dynasty and commander of the 7th Adamantian Army Group of 25 million soldiers. ***'Strangay Dynasty' - A young, up-and-coming Dynasty making waves in the industry of local custom manufacturing. A luxury industry by definition, the Strangays have quickly dominated the niche market with a force of skilled artificers and craftsmen they scoured the Sector personally to acquire. Some of the older, more established Dynasties don't like their burgeoning arrogance. ****'Arminius Strangay' - A young member of the Dynasty. Arminius is a trusted bodyguard of the Xerant Dynasty and immensely skilled in personal combat. During the Triot Campaign he personally killed a mid-level warboss in combat. ***'Helicosa '''and '''Ubevat Dynasties' - These two devout families both hold massive celebrations on Luripedes Day each year, denigrating each other as they compete for the favour of Cardinal Xerant. Though publically honoured by both families, Cardinal Xerant grows weary of their petty - but relatively benign - squabble. ****'Byran Helicosa' - Current patriarch of the Helicosa Dynasty. ***'Mozenaut Dynasty - '''A very private Dynasty that owns a small number of gymnasia and other physical training facilities. Only the higher echelons of Imperial command know that the Dynasty makes most of its money from industrial espionage, for the dynasty's members highly trained in acrobatics, infiltration and intelligence gathering and they sell these skills to the highest bidders. Their technically illegal practises are overlooked by Lord General Xerant so long as they spy for him - or any other Imperial entity - when requested. *'Kriton''' - A region consisting of a long, narrow peninsula off the northwest coast of the western continent and a large island just offshore of that. Kriton contains several major seaports that are vital to bulk transportation around the planet, along with a substantial fishing industry that provides the majority of the planet's edible fish. Large rail links run between Kriton and all corners of the Capital, as most of the vast city's imported and exported goods are transported through here. Notable locations in Kriton: **'Maidenford' - A large city in Kriton located in a bay between the island and peninsula. Maidenford is home to the primary anchorage of the planet's terrestrial Navy, known as the Adamant Army Naval Force. Maidenford's vast dockyards service many dozens of vessels and the population has a proud history of naval service, both in the AANF and the Imperial Navy above. Notable inhabitants of Maidenford: ***'General Abrohm Nelson' - Commander of the Adamant Army Naval Force (AANF). Nelson is a veteran officer who reached the rank of Vice Admiral in the Imperial Navy before transferring to the AANF. **'Siegensport' - The largest city in Kriton, located on the southern coast of the main island. Siegensport has colossal dockyards that manage a large percentage of the shipping to and from Kriton. It is a vital supply route and is heavily defended by coastal forts and AANF vessels. Located at the tip of the high cliff face that makes up the western edge of Siegensport Bay is the historical Siegens' Tower, a ancient fortification and beacon that was the first construction in the area. **'St Varins' - A small city on the island's eastern coast. St Varins has the best access to the best fishing waters so is home to a major fishing industry. While not vital on its own, St Varins is an not-insignificant component of Adamant Prime's Agri sources. *'Mardalucia '- A large region that surrounds The Capital in the eastern area of the western continent. Mardalucia is a vast open area of forests, plains, and rolling hills, and home to most of Adamant Prime's commercial farmland. Mardalucia has a few small cities but is mostly populated in towns and villages. Due to its large open terrain Mardalucia is considered a poorly defensible region, and most defensive strategies would see most of it quickly abandoned. Notable locations in Mardalucia: **'Sinbander' - One of the few cities in Mardalucia, Sinbander is a major transport hub for raw agri funnelling in from Mardalucia's vast farmlands. In Sinbander the raw agri is preserved then packaged for transportation, mostly into The Capital. It is a significant rail hub and would be an important evacuation centre for the inhabitants of Mardalucia should such a need ever arise. **'Lake Victory' - A colossal artificial lake formed by the damming of four large rivers. Lake Victory serves as a reservoir for The Capital and the enormous dams themselves are constructed and defended like fortresses. Massive pipe systems run from Lake Victory into The Capital, transporting water all across the vast urban space and providing running water to every corner of the city. While vast water collection and recycling facilities can keep The Capital from dying, without Lake Victory they would require drastic water rationing. Lake Victory also provides as-needed irrigation to farmlands across Mardalucia, ensuring yields are always as high as possible, and to Fort Adamant through heavy duty underground pipelines that are almost impossible to sever. **'Starfields' - Adamant Prime and The Capital have many many reserve plasma generators that can maintain the emergency power grids and vital services like military installations and Medicae facilities, but the vast energy needs of the planet's unusually large middle classes require something more to live in the comfort they are used to. The Starfields are a vast installation of enormous plasma fusion generators and high efficiency solar energy harvesters that produce more power than all the ships of Battlefleet Deus combined. Extensively shielded and well defended, the Starfields are also linked to a failsafe system that - should they ever go critical - will feed their detonation energy into reversed shield generators and contain any blast, which would doubtlessly be colossal. **'Capital Grove Country Club' - Located east of the Capital and west of the Golden Straits, this is the largest and most prestigious country club on the planet, consisting of vast swathes of mild green pasture and forests and at its centre is an enormous manor house and stables. This is a favoured relaxation spot of nobility and esteemed military veterans, where they can ride horses, hunt game, and play sports. *'Fort Adamant' - A hollowed-out mountain that serves as the headquarters of Adamant Prime's colossal military, located in the centre of the western continent. The enormous complex is studded with sheltered landing platforms, gun batteries, defence lasers and shield projectors, while the base of the mountain is bolstered with enormous defensive walls and battlements, along with a main gate large enough for an Imperator titan to stride through unimpeded. Around the mountain are large plains and forests, used by the Adamant Army as vast training grounds alongside the internal facilities. Notable inhabitants: **'General-in-Chief Mordin Krawle' - Patriarch of the Krawle Dynasty, commander of the 1st Adamantian Army Group, and the second-in-command of the Adamant Army. Mordin is Lord General Militant Lucas' oldest friend and oversees the day-to-day running of the planet's vast military. **'General-Master of the Adamant Army Castor Braye' - The head of the Adamant Army's colossal Supply Divisions, afforded both military and Administratum rank. Braye is in charge of ensuring that the supplies & resources provided to the Adamant Army are distributed properly. *'Golden Straits' - A stretch of coastline a few hundred kilometres long located at the point of least distance between the planet's two main continents. It is a tropical paradise region and lined with vacation resorts and tourism-based cities on both sides. One of the favoured destinations for wealthier pilgrims who wish to tour holy sights in comfort. **'Valoris' - The largest city on the western coast of the Straits, Valoris is a gleaming coastal metropolis filled with a thriving service industry. Its large beaches and tropical climate are a great draw for wealthy tourists, while its large and ancient 'Old City' district satisfies their spiritual side (or at least allows them to appear to have one). **'Prastombe' - The largest city on the eastern coast of the Straits. Similar in many ways to Valoris, while Prastombe does have a tourism industry it is more heavily populated by off-duty military personnel, who would otherwise be garrisoned on the eastern continent. This has given Prastombe a rougher and more grounded reputation, and its service industry caters towards the baser desires of weary soldiers. **'Crater Island' - This small island is located in the exact middle of the straits, making it an important strategic asset. It contains the popular tourism city of Sunspot 'in its southern bay, but the rest of the island's coast is fortifed with coastal forts, gun batteries and AANF vessels. **'Strait Alps - A mountain range located a few dozen miles inland from the Golden Straits' western coast, bordering Maralucia. Another favoured destination for wealthy pilgrims, the Strait Alps are a snowy wonderland where the fortunate can enjoy relaxation and winter sports. *'Caldar' - Located on a massive peninsula on western edge of the western continent. Caldar is a large region containing several cities along with hundreds of towns and villages spread through the countryside. Located further north than the Capital, Caldar is known for its chilly climate and mountainous terrain. Due to its terrain and position Caldar is considered the most defensible region on Adamant Prime, and its mountain ranges contain many fortresses that can withstand siege for decades. Notable locations in Caldar: **'Daslo '- The largest city in Caldar, located on the western coast. Daslo is the only real metropolis in the region, and is mostly a service economy that supports the management & logistics needs of the surrounding industrial and agrarian sectors, as well as supporting a sizeable population. The orbital Caldar Station is located above Daslo, so this city handles the majority of Caldar's transit to and from orbit. Notable locations in Daslo: ***'Fort Daslo' - The centre of Daslo and the first structure built in the region, this is a major defensive point as well as the centre of control for Caldar. Fort Daslo and the large number of satellite barracks across the city and its outskirts are home to a full Field Army of the Adamant Army. ***'Daslo Cathedral' - The centre of the Ecclesiarchy on Caldar. Daslo cathedral is a large, old place of worship constructed of hard black stone and lined with golden beams and statues. Enormous icicles and frost clings to the structure's enormous spires, refracting the light off the cathedral's gilding like a shimering halo. Notable inhabitants: ****'Archbishop Jean Xerant '- Second son of Lord General Xerant, and the expected successor of Cardinal Irell Xerant. **'Rakholme '- An industrial city located at the base of the mountain range that dominates the eastern half of Caldar. Rakholme is surrounded by a number of mining towns located around the mountains and the city's industrial districts are dominated by vast smelteries and refineries that process ore and materials into products. **'Darbinson '- A small city located on an island a few miles off the western coast of Caldar. Darbinson has a thriving fishing industry that helps feed much of Caldar, and it is also home to a large AANF anchorage. **'Fort Respite' - More of a network of facilities rather than a single redoubt. Fort Respite is located along the edges of a vast valley in a mountain range on the eastern border of Caldar, and consists of severeal large keeps, dozens of gun towers and hudreds of bunkers all linked together by great walls and underground passages. The extremely cloudy weather and extensive void shielding & anti-air/orbital guns render Fort Respite nearly invulnerable to bombardments from above, while the ground defences can resist the assault of almost any army able to make the difficult march through the mountains. Because of all this, and the large number of well trained troops in its garrison, Fort Respite is considered one of the most secure locations in Sector Deus and is the designated fall-back point for the Adamantian government should The Capital ever be lost. *'Anjalon' - This region is sparsely populated and covered mostly in thick rainforest. The people who live here are mostly focused withind dense coastal cities while the deep jungle is wild and dense save for scattered areas of clearcut mines & organic compound harvesters. The cities mostly focus on processing & manufacturing along with large service industries and many are built on the coast of the large Anjelonian Sea that dominates the interior of the region. Meanwhile tiny enclaves do exist within the jungles themselves and are known as excellent trackers & guides for big game hunters exploring the area. **'Vira' - The largest city in Anjalon. Vira is a warm tropical city on the coast of the Anjelonian Sea known for its colossal beaches and colourful grandiose seafront. It is also popular for its welcoming inhabitants and frequent public celebrations. *'Suleria' - A dry & dusty region along the equator which - unlike the equatorial tracts of Mardalucia - are not nourished by a rich water table. The wester edge of Suleria is genuine desert, while the rest is rocky plateaus and hot riverbank towns & cities. Eastern Suleria is quite heavily populated and mining is a major industry for the region along with heavy manufacturing like thermoplas & plasteel. The use of horses is common in Suleria to traverse uneven sandy areas, and thus Adamantian Cavalry are often Sulerian in origin. **'Dalzisc' - Located on the western coast. This massive city has risen from the desert with artificial aquifers keeping it green and alive, paid for by the riches of nearby precious metal mines in the desert itself. It is know for its gleaming glass spires and bustling luxury goods industry, including jewellery and raw precious metals of all kinds. *'Erdass' - This region is known for its huge number of scattered towns & villages. Its environment is a forested wilderness ranging from temperate in the south to icy cold in the north, where it borders Caldar. While there are cleared regions around every town & city, much of Erdass is massive open forest both coniferous and deciduous. Erdass' main primary industries are lumber and animal farming for both meat & fur, while their secondary industry is known to include great craftsmen and smiths. The wilderness here is also home to some of the planet's most dangerous beasts, including Gray Bears and Pine Wolves, but they are still no match for a prepared man with a good lasgun. **'Eredford' - This massive city is the largest in Erdass, and perhaps most notable for the fact that it is almost entirely constructed from stone & wood. The city has a rustic quality despite its size and is known for the large amount of small businesses and independant retailers on its streets, including craftsmen of all kinds. It is arguably the best place for a person to start a small business, so long as they can maintain the quality of their service. *'Truvaine' - Seperated from Suleria by the Augustan Sea, Truvaine is a highly populated region filled with multiple great lakes and extensive rivers. A lush & temperate environment with lots of fresh water, Truvaine sustains many large cities on the banks of its great lakes and these are known for their sleek design and enormous towers that pierce the sky. Truvaine's only substantiual primary industry is freshwater & lake fishing, but it is more known for its high-end manufacturing & civilian development industries as well as being home to the planet's best Colleges and Universities - including its most prestigious Military Officer's Academy. Truvaine is broadly seen as the most viable 'tranquil' alternative to life in The Capital, and many Capital dwellers move here in older age. **'Alledorff' - A tranquil city located in the centre of Truvaine. Alledorff is built around the junction of three major rivers and thus is almost entirely built upon riverbank. The city avoids heavy construction and oversized towers, with cobbled streets and footbridges giving it an appearence more akin to a large country town rather than a city proper. Alledorff property is very expensive and the city is much loved by its population, most of whom are middle-aged to seniors. *'Crown Islands' - The chilly windswept isles of this north sea archipelago are inhabited by a population of Adamantians known for a proudly isolationist nature that has its origins in ancient days when the Isles were ruled by an independant monarch. Consisting of forests, rolling hills, and rocky coastlines, this region is generally wet & drab but the people are known for a jovial & lighthearted attitude. On the Isles themselves are some considerable amounts of farming - both crops & animals - that is constrained by the seasons, as well as coal & common metal mining on small scales. Offshore promethium mining is their most significant industry and exported across the planet, while some lower level manufacturing like textiles is significant in the region's larger cities. **'Kingsland' - Once the seat of the King of the Crown Islands, this city is built upon a prominent peninsula and contains a substantial port. The magnificent Castle Crown is built upon the most significant outcrop into the tumultuous sea, waves smashing against its enormous ferrocrete walls as the guns of a large military garrison bristle from its turrets and walltops. 'Other notable planets in the system' 'Adamant I' *'World:' Adamant I *'Type:' Burning World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' This small molten world's orbit and spin are alligned such that for approximately two weeks every terran year, fully half the world's surface stays facing away from the searing heat of the nearby star. Explorers and merchants take this brief opportunity to harvest what they can from the world's rich mineral seam and explore ancient catacombs & installations deep beneath the world's surface thought to have been created and inhabited by humans during the Dark Age of Technology. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance:' Nix *'Loyalty:' N/A 'Adamant Secundus' *'World:' Adamant Secundus *'Type:' Temperate Civilised World *'Tithe:' Nix Exempt from official tithes like Adamant Prime. Adamant Secundus does trade substantial amounts of Agri and small amounts of other organic products with other worlds of the Adamant system and elsewhere. *'Population:' 525 million 000 000 *'Government:' Military Dictatorship. A member of the Xerant Dynasty represents the Lord General himself on Adamant Secundus. Currently this position is held by General Callum Xerant - a cousin of Lord General Militant Lucas. *'Description:' Adamant Secundus is a pleasant world that has a very close orbit to Adamant Prime itself, to the point where both planets are visible to each other with the naked eye at certain points in their orbits. Only colonised after the Great Crusade, Adamant Secundus is a fairly small world and serves as effectively an extension of Adamant Prime iself. Much of its industry revolves around agri production and the processing & refinement of organic products. *'Technology:' - Good Adamant Secundus has easy access to all the same technologies Adamant Prime does. *'Military:' Adamant Secundus musters PDF regiments from its own population just as Adamant Prime does, the proud military tradition of the system and high level of training and equipment making them a potent force. *'Strategic importance:' Media Adamant Secundus does not have the same importance as its big brother but being so close to Adamant Prime gves it strategic value. *'Loyalty:' 96% Adamant Sucundus's population has a strong loyalty to the Imperium, impressed upon it by the nearby might of Adamant Prime. 'Adamant VI' *'World:' Adamant VI *'Type:' Gas Giant *'Tithe:' Nix Exempt from official tithes, the inhabited moons of Adamant VI trade large amounts of industrial minerals with other worlds - both inside and outside the Adamant system. *'Population:' 85 million 000 000 *'Government:' Corporate dictatorship. The corporations that control the mines and industry hold absolute power here, as they import vital supplies needed for the survival of the inhabitants. However the mining corporations inevitably fold to any demands or decrees made by the Xerant Dynasty, making them little more than vassals. *'Description:' A large gas giant planet. Adamant VI has a great many moons and orbital features, some of which approach planet size themselves. These are inhabited by colonies of miners and industrial workers who mostly originate from other planets in the system - but have chosen to work here for relatively substantial wages. *'Technology:' - Imperial Adamant VI's moons lack the advanced technologies found elsewhere in the system as the corporations have no need for them. *'Military:' The corporations employ private security and mercenary firms to protect their assets (both from raiders and other corporations) and the workers themselves can form a large militia of physically able men. *'Strategic importance:' Media Adamant VI's mineral exports are important to Adamant Prime's industrial sector. *'Loyalty:' 95% 60% Whilst they have an expected loyalty to their employers the vast majority of the workers simply see the corporations as a paycheck, and have a much higher loyalty to Adamant Prime and the Imperium itself. 'Adamant IX' *'World:' Adamant IX *'Type:' Cold World *'Tithe:' Nix Adamant IX also has no official tithe, but also has little to trade or produce independently either. *'Population:' Though highly variable, Adamant IX typically houses approximately 10 million 000 000 soldiers of the Adamant military. *'Government:' Military dictatorship. With entirely military inhabitants, simple chain of command determines authority on Adamant IX. The current commandant is General Safan Maize. An aged veteran of the Imperial Guard. *'Description:' A small, frosty planet located in the outer reaches of the system, Adamant IX is used as a defensive installation and training ground by the Adamant military. Studded with fortresses and defensive guns, with large weapons platforms and defence stations in orbit Adamant IX is a tough nut to crack, and its extensive augur arrays - coupled with its wide orbit - give it a commanding view of the entire system and the surrounding void. So long as Adamant IX remains in Imperial control it is practically impossible for any enemy force to gain entry or move around the Adamant system without being seen. *'Technology:' - Imperial The military forces use hardy, reliable equipment that can endure the chilly climate, and lack many of the creature comforts they have back home. *'Military:' A large number of Adamantian regiments are rotated on & off Adamant IX periodically, ensuring it is perpetually manned by healthy regiments that aren't too worn down by the climate. At least half a dozen defence monitors maintain position above Adamant IX as well and Battlegroup Adamantis would be ready to assist any defensive efforts. *'Strategic importance:' Maxima Adamant IX is an extremely important defensive position due to the its extensive augur scans of the system. *'Loyalty:' 99% The military population of the planet is even more loyal to the Imperium than the average Adamantian. Category:Imperial World Category:Planet Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Shrine World